The Last Note
by Whitelilygirl
Summary: My song has only began... but now it's end because... I'm dying in these stupid games... But yet I'm happy because I'm dying with the one I love... Rated T because It's the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sad Beginnings **

_POV: Iyana White_

"IYANA!"

'Oh god' I thought 'Here they come' I rolled over in my bed. "IYANA! YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS!" My mom whipped opens the door. "Err… Reaping day…" I muttered softly. "Yes! Now get up! Leo, Len, and Sanaa all are downstairs eating and dressed. I sat up and rubbed my brown skin that where a little darker than my skin. "Ok I'll be down in fifteen." I said drowsily. "You better." She huffed before walking out.

Time skip downstairs!

"Morning everyone…" I said in a monotone voice. Two boys looked at me at the same time. One was wearing black pants and a white dress shirt and the other had blue jeans and grey sweatshirt. They had the same face; sea blue eyes, blond hair, and pale skin. "Morning Iyana." The one in the black pants said. "Thanks Len." I responded. "You're wearing that!" The other boy snickered. "What wrong with my outfit? " I looked down. I was wearing a simple white dress and some black flats. "You look like a ghost." Leo had said before burst into a fit of laughter. "Shut it, Leo!" I snapped at him.

I looked up at the clock, 11:34. "Hurry up you two we're going to be late for the reaping." I said "Oh the 1000th Hunger Games… How exciting…" Leo mocked. "Let's go! Sanaa will get there with mom and dad since she's too young." We ran out the door.

Time skip at the reaping no one POV.

Iyana slid into the 15 year girl section while her brothers went to the 13 year old boy section.

"Welcome to the District 2 Reaping!" A Man's voice boomed throughout the square. "As you know I am Sebastian Mearing so, let's get straight to the Drawings, Shall we!" The man stuck his hand in the bowl full of female names, before pulling out 1 slip of paper.

"Iyana White! Congratulations!" Sebastian gave a grin to the shocked girl. The girl lowered her head as she stepped out of the 16 year-old section. She walked down the aisle slowly before arriving on stage. "Do you have anything you want to say?" Sebastian said and grinned at the girl. "No." The girl spat with malice toward the black-haired man.

"Anyway, Lets pick our boy tribute!" Sebastian said before rummaging in bowl and pulling out one slip of paper. "Kai Zabing!" After Sebastian finished the name the whole crowd in when into a uproar. Girls crying and whimpering, while the guys shook there head in disbelief. The head peacekeeper shot into the air to silence the crowd.

"Let's here for our 40th Quarter Quell tributes, Iyana White and Kai Zabing!" Sebastian said before walking off the stage with Kai and Iyana following close behind.

*)*

**A/N: Well thanks for reading the first chapter of 'The Final Note' ! There will be more on Kai in the next chapter so don't worry! Please FAVIEW! (favorite and review) And Flames will be laugh at so ok.**

_~Whitelilygirl 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Memories and Faithful Good-Byes**

_Pov: Iyana White_

"Sebastian! Where are you taking us?" I said. We are current running down the hallway and it seemed like it was never ending. "I'm taking the both of you to Justice hall for your good-byes then off to the capitol!" He responded happily.

'_How sick… why is he so happy about shipping out tribute to the capitol for there impending deaths… Whatever my partner, Kai is the most powerful (and handsome) guy in school. Always at the top and never has a second thought about killing another tribute…. This is a good and a bad thing… Luckily we're a career district so he won't kill me right off the bat… hmmm…That day when we were practicing…'_

_**Flashback**_

_The day was cloudy-like always- I was waiting for my best friend, Karee Gomez._

_ "Most likely skipping again." I said as I traveled to my next class, Training. We most just fought the whole class, I mean this is District 2 we known to be victor. I continued down the hall and turned the corner and walked into class. Everyone was already in pairs, fighting. I walked toward the changing room, dropped my bag and changed out of uniform and into the equipment. _

_When I walked out the only person who wasn't already fighting was Kai- Who was currently standing in the corner of the room away from everyone. – I walked over in a sort of walking/dragging way. There was no way is was not sparing today, next week was my first reaping and if I was a tribute I was going in prepared._

"_Um…H-Hello…." I stuttered 'Damn emotions' He looked over at me and smirked. "No need to be scared. I don't bite." He said. I straighten up so he could notice the height distance between us – which was unnaturally I was taller at the time- "Hey, I not scared!" I yelled slightly. "Mhmm… Sure…" He responded sarcastically. My eyes narrowed "Anyway, I came to ask if you would come practice with me." I prepared for rejection. "Sure." He responded calmly and walked away to grab his sword. My jaw dropped._

_After I grabbed my training sword- a katana – Kai was already on the mat waiting for me with his burly sword- a standard knight-like - . The teacher came over, eyed us then explained the rules, and ending with "Fight!". Kai wasted no time launch an arsenal of attacks on me. Using my sword to block each one, I pushed my body weight forward preventing him for attacking, but leaving us in swordlock, a stalemate. It seemed like forever stood there before Kai gave out dashed at him attack missing by an inch. I continued attacking until Kai landed one on my gut, I fell forward. He smirked and pointed his sword at my neck. "Your done." He said as removed his sword from my neck and sheathed it. _

**End of Flashback **

Before realize it I was in a room full of velvet. The couch, the floor, the desk in the corner it was blood red. Sat down and rub the couch at how unbelievably soft it was. A few minute passed and two figurer rushing hugging me. It took a few moments to realize it was Leo and Len hugging me. I embraced them tightly know it will mostly likely be the last time I see them. They kept repeating, "Please come back. Try your hardest to come back." I had to hold back my tears so they wouldn't worry. "I promise." I said softly. A few more minutes passed and peacekeepers ripped my brothers from my arms.

I sat in shock until two more people came in, my friend Karee and Jared. Karee was crying while Jared looked depressed. Karee gave me one of her infamous cupcakes, if she could do one thing it would be cooking. Jared gave me a grin and told me to kick ass for him, typical guy. They walked out after give me hug and wishing me good luck.

My parents and little sister walked in, My mother eyes were puffy, there was no doubt she been crying, and dad was looking at the ground. My little sister ran up to me. " Where are you going, Iyana?" She said. I looked at her sadly "I'm going to the capitol… To be in the Hunger Games…." She started to cry too. I picked her up "Shh. It's okay, I promise to come back and if I don't I'll watch over you." I said. The peacekeeper dragging my family out and took me to train station.

It was crowded there with all the press, but Sebastian ushered us (Me and Kai) on to the train. I looked out window.

"Good-Bye District 2, Hello Capitol…."

**A/N: Thank you for reading! PLEASE FAVIEW! (Favorite and Review!)**


End file.
